Drable ChenMin : Cherry Blossom
by geelovekorea
Summary: Xiumin yang ingin melihat bunga sakura. chen sebagai kekasih yang baik ingin mengajak ke sungai han untuk melihat. tapi xiumin punya spot lain untuk melihatnya. terbukti benar. chen sangat terpesona tapi bukan hanya karena bunga sakura saja. drable. ChenMin. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal typo(s). failure romance. failure drama.


**Drable ChenMin ****: ****Cherry Blossom**

.

Main Cast :

ChenMin (Kim Jongdae aka Chen EXO-M x Kin Minseok aka Xiumin EXO-M)

Genre : one shoot, drable series, failure romance, failure drama.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Katanya Xiumin hyung mau lihat bunga sakura? Tapi kenapa jam segini masih belum juga siap? Kalau terlalu sore tentu saja sungai Han sudah penuh. Bisa tak dapat tempat yang bagus untuk menikmatinya nanti. Dimana Xiumin hyung sih?" Chen terlihat menggerutu kecil di depan tv sambil sesekali melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding. "Seokie hyung. Palli."

Cklek.

Pintu salah satu kamar dorm mereka terbuka. Nampak sosok namja manis nan chubby yang terlihat sedikit mengurus, bahkan pipinya yang dulu nampak bulat seperti bakpao terlihat sedikit menirus. Meski demikian tidak mengurangi kadar keimutannya. Xiumin mengenakan kaos ditambah sweater rajut berwarna soft pink dan celana jin yang begitu sesuai dengan kaki jenjangnya. Terlihat semakin manis.

"Ish, Kim Jongdae. Bisakah untuk tidak berteriak? Kau mengganggu penghuni dorm lainnya. Pabo."

"Biar saja. Toh mereka juga sedang sibuk di kamar masing-masing. Lagipula bukankah kau kemarin mengajakku untuk melihat bunga sakura di sungai Han. Kita harus cepat, sebelum penuh."

Tak lama Xiumin dan Chen pun bergegas keluar dorm. Tak lupa Xiumin membawa bekal makanan yang sudah disiapkannya tadi pagi untuk acara piknik mereka. Mereka bergegas kmenuju parkiran mobil yang ada di basement.

Mengendarai mobil milik Suho, Chen mengendarai ke arah sungai Han. Tapi sebelum sampai, Xiumin mengatakan untuk merubah tempat tujuannya. Dia tidak ingin ke sungai Han tapi ingin mengajak Chen ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari dorm. Awalnya Chen ingin protes tapi melihat puppy eyes yang diberikan Xiumin tentu saja tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk itu.

"Seokie hyung, bukankah kau bilang mau melihat bunga sakura yang mekar? Kenapa kemari?" Protes Chen saat mereka tiba di pekarangan rumah Xiumin. Xiumin hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Xiumin menarik lembut tangan Chen ke dalam rumahnya.

Rumah megah dan modern ini terlihat sangat lengang. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga rumah saja. Kedua orang tua Xiumin sedang keluar kota. Xiumin yang masih memegang tangan Chen terus saja mengajak Chen untuk memasuki rumahnya, menuju kamarnya dan mendekati jendela ke arah balkon. "Yup, aku ingin melihat sakura. Karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini." Ucap Xiumin sambil menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Menggeser jendela kaca. Pohon-pohon yang berada di luarkamar Xiumin terlihat sedang berbunga dengan indahnya. Angin berhembus kencang. Membuat beberapa helai bunga sakura beterbangan dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Xiumin.

Chen tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pemandangan ini jauh dari kata indah. Indah karena bunga sakura yang berguguran disini jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah dia lihat di sungai Han kala waktu SMA dulu bersama teman-temannya. Bunga sakura yang berguguran mengenai tubuh mungil dan ramping milik Xiumin yang masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Belum lagi sinar matahari senja yang membuat pantulan cahaya menerpa wajah Xiumin membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Xiumin sangat cantik. Bahkan bunga-bunga sakura kalah jauh dengan kecantikan Xiumin yang tengah memejakan matanya menikmatinya. Chen terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Karena alasan ini yang membuatku selalu merindukan rumah kala musim sakura datang. Ini adalah spot terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Bukankah ini indah Dae-ie?"

Chen yang tersadar hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Berjalan perlahan ke arah Xiumin. Memeluk Xiumin dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak kiri Xiumin. Menyurukan wajahnya di ceruk leher Xiumin. Xiumin pun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chen.

"Iya. Pemandangan bunga sakura di kamarmu memang sangat indah. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih indah dari ini Seok-ie." Chen mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasakan Xiumin hendak protes dan melepas pelukannya. "Yang lebih indah adalah saat melihatmu tengah menikmati guguran bunga sakura ini sembari di terpa sinar matahari senja. Itu jauh lebih indah dari pemandangan terindah apapun di dunia ini, Seok-ie."

Blush.

Xiumin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hanya bisa ikut memeluk tangan Chen yang masih setia melingkar di perutnya. Pipinya merona merah.

"Wo ai ni, Kim Minseok."

"Wo ye ai ni, Kim Jongdae."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong. Gee muncul lagi. Hihiy. #joged everybody bareng taemin. Kali ini bawa drabel cerita ChenMin. Gak tau kenapa berasa banget gagalnya cerita ini. Gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Aaaargh, Gee stress...

Tapi Gee tetep ngarepin reader mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua. Gee minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update.

So author berterimakasih banget readers yang udah berkenan baca semua fict Gee bahan kasih masukan wat Gee. Bahkan yang udah mau baca fict lama Gee yang udah mau karatan, Makasih juga buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to review?

#lambaillambaibarengteukjaebumtae


End file.
